DJ Grooves
Summary DJ Grooves is a major character in A Hat in Time. He appears in Battle of the Birds as one of the two birds running Dead Bird Studio, the other being his rival, The Conductor. Having a rivalry with the Conductor, he's one of the two birds that Hat Kid can help win the competition for the Annual Bird Movie Awards. If Hat Kid helps him win then Hat Kid fights him in a boss fight. If Hat Kid helps The Conductor win she will fight The Conductor in a boss fight, DJ Grooves will show up to the ceremony, saying that he will find a way to defuse the bomb placed on Hat Kid in the middle of the boss fight. After Hat Kid lands a few more hits on The Conductor, DJ Grooves will hold out a huge pair of scissors to defuse the bomb with. When running over to him, he will cut the fuse off, thus making the bomb disappear. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher, Low 2-C with Time Pieces Name: DJ Grooves, actual name unknown Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his late 50s (Around the same age as the Conductor as shown in Conductor and Grooves' Big Dreams Storybook) Classification: Bird, Movie Director, Boss Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Can harm Hat Kid.), Macrocosmic level+ with Time Pieces (Has a time piece. The time pieces can rewrite the timeline into an alternate reality. Mustache Girl with it's powers created a realm with stars and nebulae) Dimensionality: 3-D, possibly 4-D 'with Time Pieces 'Travel Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Moved so fast that Hat Kid saw multiple knives at once. His diving attacks are hard for Hat Kid to outrun) Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Can tag Hat Kid) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Knives, Dozens of meters with shockwaves, Macrocosmic+ with Time Pieces Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses knives and buzzsaws in his fight), Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Summoning (Summmons birds to follow Hat Kid around and mimic her movements), Homing Attack (His attacks home in on Hat Kid), Afterimage Creation (Moves his knives so fast they look like multiple knives at once), Shockwave Generation (Calls down a disco ball that causes shockwaves once it lands), Possible Invisibility & Intangibility (Turns out the lights and Hat Kid is only able to see the knife in this state his body is unseeable and he cannot be hit), Explosion Manipulation (Via the bomb he plants), Resistance to Cosmic Radiations & Extreme Colds (Can be in the vaccum of space just fine) |-|With Time Pieces= Reality Warping, Teleportation (Mustache Girl showed to teleport around during her boss fight), Spatial Manipulation, Burrowing (Mustache Girl burrows underground during her boss fight), Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Time Travel (The Conductor states how he was going to use the time pieces to return back to the one year he lost a movie trophy and reclaim it), Energy Manipulation & Technological Manipulation (Time Pieces are the fuel for Hat Kid's ship, it also restores power to deactivated parts of the ship), Memory Manipulation (Can make time rifts based off the memories and backstory of characters), Law Manipulation (Time Rifts made by time pieces have their own sets of rules), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can get out of the time rifts via the time piece), Space-Time Manipulation, & BFR (Time pieces can create rifts in space-time which are outside of the reality), Shockwave Generation (Creates shockwaves upon landing), Darkness Manipulation (Throws time pieces that cause black shadow lines), Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield that made Hat Kid unable to harm her), Energy Projection (Shoots purple beams), Light Manipulation (The time piece completely lightened up Snatcher's dark realm) Standard Equipment: Buzz Saws, Knives, Stage Props, Disco Ball, and Time Piece Intelligence: Genius (Competent movie director and with props which he can use in combat, very skilled with knives.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disco Ball:' DJ Grooves jumps up and comes back down with a large disco ball that upon falling causes shockwaves and an earthquake capable of making Hat Kid temporarily fall over. *'Knive Afterimages:' DJ Grooves moves his hand so fast that it looks like multiple knives are attacking at once. *'Buzzsaws:' Throws buzzsaws at his opponent. *'Lights Out:' Turns the lights out with a single knife and goes completely invisible attacking with the single knife before reappearing again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:A Hat in Time Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Burrowing Characters Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Law Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans